Every Flower bears Thorns
by CelestialReaperDoll
Summary: Karma and Nagisa end up finding an interesting girl. What they don't know is the past she carries behind. When brand new assassins, and more foes appear, will Class 3-E be able to handle it and still manage to kill their unkillable teacher?
1. Chapter 1

This is my story for Assassination Classroom with my OC's involved.

The students of Classroom E were just returning home after their school trip had ended. They had only a few days left of summer to enjoy before continuing on with the fall term. Most of them spent their remaining freedom at home or with family. Nagisa, whose mother was out on a business trip, wouldn't be home for the remainder of summer. He thought he'd mind as well just take things easy as much as possible. Just as he turned in his sheets to cuddle with the soft pillow he barely had the privilege to snuggle to like this, a vibrating sound of his phone could be heard on the bedside table closest to him. Someone was sending him a message. Rubbing his eyes, he groggily sat up to grab his phone, thinking maybe it could have been from his mother. But when he looked at the name of whom the sender was, it came out as Akabane Karma.

Looking through the contents of the message, the first thing he saw was a picture of a game that Nagisa and Karma had been wanting for quite some time now. The blue haired boy sighed, thinking Karma must have sent the picture to tease poor Nagisa who couldn't get the game just yet. Still, he wondered how he got the game. Did his folks send him the money in order to purchase it? His parents were always negligent of him, traveling around the world. They were rarely ever at home. Though Karma didn't seem to care, enjoying the freedom that resulted from their absence.

Just as these thoughts flowed into his mind, his phone began to ring. Speak of the red head devil, the name displayed on the phone was Karma's. Nagisa pressed on the button to answer the call.

"Hey Karma, I saw the messa—" Nagisa began to say, until he was interrupted by another voice. This one sweeter and spoken in a different language then his Japanese.

"Nagi-aîné, you are awake, I take it?" replied the voice in english. He knew very well who'd use that honorific to greet him and grinned, unaware of the small blush.

"Utsuki-chan, good morning. And yes I'm awake." It had been a while since he heard the assassin's voice—or better known as—ex-assassin, Utsukuchi. Nagisa and Karma had meet the young girl a bit after they had returned on their crazy trip to Hawaii with Koro sensei. How did they get back to Japan in under a few hours? Well their teacher was a monster. But that can be explained in another time. So, as the boys were making their way home, they noticed in an alleyway, a girl severely injured and almost out of breath. She had long, burgundy red hair and red eyes. When Nagisa noticed the girl, the first thing that came to mind was how her hair was so similar to the color of blood. Though Karma had red hair as well, this girl's was more striking. But in its way, made it hard for one to remove one's gaze off the girl. They eventually got her to Karma's house. She didn't speak much about her past; saying she didn't want to think about it. Only that her profession was that of an assassin and that she decided to leave her profession behind for personal reasons. Regardless, the two became grateful of having meet her. Sure she didn't know much Japanese; English, French, along with a few other languages, being her primary ones. Which was fine, since Karma and Nagisa knew at least some English as well. Her accent would always show when she spoke Japanese, but neither of them teased her about it, not wanting her to be discouraged from learning the language they spoke.

Yet it was because of her persistent attitude that the boys grew fond of her. She was always curious to learn something new. If any of them did homework, she'd sit next to them and performed some of the equations. She was rather intelligent, making them wonder if she was home schooled at some point. She was also interested in anything they liked to watch or play. Which was the best part, they could share with her almost anything and they'd immediately have her attention. Of course, they haven't introduced her to their friends and classmates just yet. They didn't want to force her to meet new people if she wasn't ready.

Most of the time, she was in Karma's house. And if Nagisa's mother was gone, she'd come over for a weekend (since his mother's business trips were usually from Friday to next Monday) and spend time with him. With Nagisa owning a lot of feminine clothing (due to his mother's desire of wanting a girl rather than a boy), he'd offer some of the clothes to her so she may wear, which she accepted of course, not having brought any with her when she had run away.

Now thinking about his mother's absence, he wondered if he should invite Utsuki-chan over. After all, he wanted to see her. But would it sound odd? Usually when he did, she didn't seem to disagree. Though his jumbled thoughts were interrupted again as the voice from before spoke up again.

"Nagi-aîné? _Oi,_ did something happen? Hello?..." Nagisa gasped, causing the phone to fall onto the pillow, making it go into speaker mode.

Utsuki seemed to notice this, with what she said next, "Is everything alright? I didn't mean to startle you…"

"N-No, it's fine—"Nagisa mumbled, before picking the cell back up again. This time blushing in embarrassment. He hoped she wouldn't ask him any further as to why he had suddenly become quiet and dropped his phone. And luckily, she didn't press him on about it either.

"Well, Akabane-frére and I are already at the door of your apartment, if you wouldn't mind opening up for us." At this, Nagisa's eyes went wide.

"W-What?!" he jumped out of the bed, still overcome with shock. They were here?!

From the phone's speaker, he could hear a sound as if the phone Utsuki had been using was being moved around before another voice spoke up.

"Sorry Nagisa-kun, but once I showed her the game, she was hell-bent on us playing together." Karma replied in fake apology, the hint of mischief in his voice gave the illusion that he had something to do with it all. Seeing as this was an opportunity to see Nagisa when he was ill prepared to greet his 'guests'.

"Karma-kun, you could have at least called—" yet again, he was interrupted. "But Utsu-kun already did, didn't she?" the older male replied, provoking another sigh from Nagisa.

"Yeah but that's besides the poin-", as he was saying this, he could hear some jiggle and scratching sounds coming from the front door of the apartment. W-Were they trying to break into his house?!

"KARMA!" Nagisa shrieked, now standing in his yellow, long-sleeved pajamas.

"Well we can't keep standing out here all day, right?" even though he couldn't see it, Nagisa could tell that Karma had said this with a smug look on his face.

"Can't you just wait for 10 seconds?!" Nagisa shouted back, only to get a chuckle. That was not good…

"Eh, 10 seconds you say? Alright…." Karma replied before beginning to count down from ten.

"10…9…8…7…" The blue-haired male's eyes widened in further disbelief, Karma took what he said seriously! He quickly grabbed anything he could wear to replace his pjs. He couldn't fix his hair, deciding it was best to quickly brush his teeth. His friend was still counting down, getting closer to one.

"4….3….2…" Nagisa ran as fast as he could, opening the front door. Karma and Utsuki stared at the male before Karma began to break down in a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe you actually did that! And what's with the outfit?~" Karma asked as he continued to snicker. At that moment, it was then that Nagisa looked down to see what he was wearing. When he saw, he wanted to keel over and die. He had put on the ridiculously embarrassing shirt with the mascot of some anime show a bunch of girls were crazy about. Along with pink shorts. His hair a mess and barefoot. How could things get any worse? He blushed indignantly, giving a short glare to Karma then looked to Utsuki, who had placed a finger to her lower lip. She was studying the male with an intent gaze, it made Nagisa blush more, thinking she thought he looked like the biggest loser ever.

"Cute…" she spoke up, this shocking both Nagisa, and Karma, who had stopped laughing as she said this. "H-Huh?..." Nagisa stammered as she approached him, she bent forward a bit as she looked at the mascot again. "Is this Umaru-chan? I was hoping I'd ask Akabane-frére if I could acquire any of the merch. It looks really cute on you, Nagi-aîné" Umaru was a chibi sized girl, who was obsessed with anime and video games. This manga/ anime mascot became very popular. Even a few boys watch the show. He imagined that Utsuki had seen the show on days that Karma and him were at school.

"I'm guessing mom must have got it while one day at the supermarket…" Nagisa replied, not too sure how the shirt was in his room, but having a good guess, his mother had to have been the one to purchase it, in hopes that he'd wear something so adorable himself.

"Lucky…" Utsuki answered, causing Nagisa to grin. "Well, how about I wash it for you, and lend it to you later…" he replied, grinning wider as she gasped. "You mean it? I can wear it?..." she asked, pointing at his shirt. "Of course." He answered, grinning wider as a small smile appeared on her face. Utsuki usually didn't display much emotions. So when either boy could make her smile, it felt just as great as passing their school's rough exams.

Karma observed them both with a blank expression. It was something, he had even noticed, he'd begun to do more increasingly when Nagisa and Utsuki were together. After all, he was used to getting Utsuku's attention, since she practically lived with him. Plus, Utsuki was so easy to talk to, at least for him it felt like it. His parents never really bonded with him and most others were too scared to even approach, due to his violent and sneaky nature. But Utsuki didn't seem to mind his nature at all. It made him glad that he didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't. With Utsuki, he learned to lower his guard. Something he hadn't done in so long.

Being it only them, Karma usually did the cooking. He made sure to finish up his assignments before making it home, so that he can make up for her being alone at home with a good old gaming marathon, unless he found a good movie while on the way home. On special days, he'd make it up to her by taking the red-eyed girl to the arcade. The smiles she'd give him in return were what inspired him into continuing to do so. Which was why it was giving Karma a nagging feeling, seeing her smile like that and it not being to him _._

He gripped the video game's box, deciding it was best to not let them see how this was affecting him. Nagisa was his friend right? And with Utsuki being excited to play the game with them, he couldn't ruin it for her.

He put his usual smile and approached them. Deciding it best to take out these pent up emotions by teasing his gender-confused friend. He took out his phone and waved it to the ponytailed male, capturing a picture of Nagisa before the boy could hide himself. Karma laughed and got up, running away from a pissed Nagisa who wanted to take the camera from him. Utsuki watched them both in confusing, bending down to grab the video game Karma had dropped.

"You guys, aren't we going to play?" she'd asked with a slight pout as Nagisa continued to chase the older male.

"Karma, give me the phone!" he yelled, though each time he thought he got him, Karma had slipped out of his grasp, taking a quick turn and back they were at the chase.

"No way! There is no way I'll let you live it down~" Karma sneered, his little devil like horns and tail comically appeared as they usually did when he was at his tricks. Still, as he ran from the angered boy, he couldn't help the small sad grin forming on his lips. This was the role he was forced to play, in order to keep his friends happy. Though he wouldn't say it aloud, even he was afraid, of what may happen if this friendship were to fall apart.

Side notes:

* Nagi-aîné: aîné is a French term for "senior"; Utsuki uses this term for Nagisa since she sees him as her senior/senpai  
*Karma-frère: frère meaning "brother" in French; since they are at home like siblings, she calls this family term for Karma


	2. Chapter 2

_Staring up at the blank white ceiling, there could only be seen three panels of light. It brightened the room to the point that it could be blinding. As she lowered her head, the toddler looked straight forward. More than 4 dozen kids surrounding her. Each differing in gender and age, but none over 10, so she remembered the men in white coats and black goggles telling them as they were asked to walk inside in a straight line._

 _She herself was leaning against the white wall. The children chatted amongst themselves. Looks of confusion on their face. However, there was no fear in their young eyes, after all, compared to where they were before, this enclosed white room was nothing to shed a tear about. Being the rejected misfits of society, orphans with no homes or families to go to, they've suffered countless abuse. At least here, they had some saving grace. Though they were now subjects of these scientists' experiments, it was better than waking up to face their bullies back at the orphanage._

 _The girl looked then towards the other white wall across from her. Unlike the others, she hadn't been able to experience the same horrors the others confronted while in their orphanages. It was only a brief moment that one of the nuns had found her and regrouped her with the other children in the bus. That is, before their bus was hijacked, and the men hired by the scientists took them here. That did not mean she didn't go through hell before being 'rescued'. Her dark red eyes hardened with an expression not familiar with any child. She lightly touched the side of her neck. Her burgundy, shoulder length hair covering the barcode mark burned into her flash. Her memories flashed to a burning city. It glowed as it consumed its citizens in the hot flames. The sky matching the color of blood, similar to her own eyes and hair._

 _Soon she was snapped out of the hellish memory as a soft hand touched her cheek. She immediately looked in the direction of the person that caught her attention, it was a girl an age or so older then her. She had a soft gaze, with beautiful blue eyes. Her face graced with a warm and inviting smile as she giggled at seeing the red-haired girl's reaction. Soft blonde locks flowing down her shoulders._

 _"Oh, sorry for scaring you there" the girl answered, all the while humming as she started to fix the younger girl's hair. Her red eyes widened in bewilderment. "W-What are you doing?..." when asked this, the blonde smiled even wider, her hands resting on the younger child's shoulders. She seemed to observe the paler skinned girl, causing the child to feel a bit uncomfortable._

 _"You know, you look adorable when your shy!" the blonde replied, making the other girl blush, unsure what to say. At this, the blue-eyed child continued to speak. "What's your name?"_

 _The child gulped, her red eyes cast down to the floor. "I…don't have one…" she moved her hair back, revealing the bar code numbers. "I'm only known as 0721 …as my mark shows…"_

 _The girl replied with a sound of detest, "That is not a cute name at all! Ugh, no I refuse!" she then tapped her chin and hummed as she had a focused expression, making the younger child wonder what she was up to now, "Well, we should fix that right? After all I need a name for you that I can remember and fits you perfectly instead of some dumb numbers!" she laughed with so much joy that it surprised the child again. Why is this older girl so happy? Or rather, how could she still act so joyous despite everything?_

 _"Oh, my name is Téana by the way, sorry I never said it before! I just never seen anyone with cute red eyes and hair to match so I totally forgot! Wow!" the red eyed girl coughed into her hand, clearly unused to the compliments. "It…nothing so great…" she answered to the girl named Téana._

 _"Hey! I know!" the girl looked back up as Téana shouted this out. "Utsukuchi!"_

 _"U-Utsukuchi?.." the girl asked, trying to pronounce the name, though her Japanese wasn't so great._

 _"The Japanese word for beautiful is Utsukushii, perfect name for a beautiful girl…" Téana explained, smiling proudly at coming up with the name. She then pointed to the girl's hair. "Plus, the word for blood is Chi, which goes well right ? Beautiful Red/Blood…"_

 _The child's eyes widened more. No one ever bothered to give her so much attention, let alone name her. The action causing her eyes to swell up. It would be the first she'd shed since after the fiery hell of her past. The girl named Téana grinned before embracing the newly named girl._

" _Hey, no tears. Are you not happy of your name Utsuki?" she asked. The newly named Utsukuchi rubbed her eye to look up at the blonde. "Utsuki?"_

" _yeah, I mean a new name is nice but what if someone wanted to give you a cute nickname. I was prone to saying Utsuku, but Utsuki sounded more adorable don't you think?" she grinned at the girl. This caused more streams of tears as she held to Téana tightly. The blonde's smile still clearly vivid in her mind as she comforted the crying child. She sniffled as she clutched on, not wanting to leave such a warm embrace._

" _Utsuki?..Utsuki?..."_ the voice answered, at first sounding similarly to Téana's. But soon the voice changed. It was still feminine but the tones were different. Utsuki didn't even notice when the sheets of the bed were pulled down as the older male gently shook her awake. She had been tossing about in the bed making disturbed sounds as if having a nightmare. Nagisa gently moved his hand from her arm to rest on her cheek, causing her to startle and jump. When she calmed down, she realized she had been having a dream.

Utsuki was breathing hardly, her body in cold sweats. When she locked eyes with Nagisa it was then that she also remembered she slept over at Nagisa's place.

"You okay?" he'd ask, helping her sit up as he handed her a glass of water. She nodded softly before taking the cold refreshing drink. It calmed her nerves more. Especially since Nagisa kept his hand resting on her cheek, it made her realize that he was of the only few people who'd display such intimacy with her and make her feel safe.

After a while of letting her to her thoughts, they softly chatted. It had been pouring down all day, which explained why she oddly took a nap in the afternoon. Utsuki could be much like a night owl, majority of the time, preferring to sleep little and stay up for long periods of time. It was also why he hadn't notice she fell asleep until he went to go check on her. He had given her his room, being gentleman enough to sleep on the couch instead. Though he wished he could have been there sooner. There were many things they did not yet know about her. But they agreed not to push her into confessing and letting her slowly admit these things on her own. However, one thing did bug him…

"Say, the weather has calmed a bit, want to play some Smash Brothers? We can order something to eat later.." Nagisa suggested, to which the girl nodded and accepted. As she got up, Nagisa couldn't help what he said next. "Say Utsuki, who is this Téana character to you ?"

At this she momentarily froze before looking to Nagisa. "She is…. a friend…. A friend of the past…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw, man! "Nagisa yelled in frustration at the screen as the words K.O. appeared. An arm snaking around his shoulder while the older male's other hand ruffled the younger male's blue hair.

"Looks like you're really not good at this, huh Nagisa-kun?~" Karma teased, making Nagisa squirm and argue with him more. Utsuki could hear this all going on whilst she ate the strawberry coated treat. She was laying on the carpet of the living room with her legs swinging back and forth in the air. Her blank expression gave a small hint of irritation. She looked towards the window as the events of earlier today played back in her mind.

(Flash Back)

 _Utsuki was in the other room reading some books Nagisa had kindly gotten for her. She had mentioned to him that sometimes she couldn't exactly sleep and playing video games to tire herself only backfired when she'd end up being the only one still awake when the sun rised. Nagisa suggested that reading should help her insomniac habits. Flipping to the pages, she went in a slower pace than usual. Most of the books were in English but she made sure to ask him to at least allow one of the books he loan her to be in his native language-Japanese. Which she decided to read that day. As she read she'd look every once and a while to her English to Japanese dictionary to check on words she didn't understand. However, there was one line that left her utterly stuck. She could not understand the Kanji and no matter where she flipped in her book, the letters didn't match. As she sighed in irritation, Karma happened to walk to her room to ask what she'd like for lunch. As he came in she showed him the book._

 _"What does this say Karma-frére?," she'd ask while pointing to the Kanji letters._

 _"Hmm?~ is it really that hard for you?" His smirk widening when her eyebrow twitched, muttering a threat if he didn't do as she asked. He chuckled before taking the book and eyeing where she pointed at. As he read it, Karma's expressions changed from his usual grin to a serious one before biting his lips with his cheeks getting pink._

 _Utsuki tugged on his shirt, "well?.." but Karma only coughed before looking to the side. His eyes darting away as not to look at her while his bangs covered his already embarrassed expression._

 _Utsuki blinked her eyes in confusion before tugging the clothe but with more force. "Akabane, tell me what those words say..." Karma only gulped. Usually Utsuki called him Karama-frére or Akabane-frére. When she dropped those honorifics, it was the same as someone using your whole name when they were mad at you._

 _He gulped once more before replying. "Kek-kekonshite...kudasai..." he finally answered._

 _"Kekonshite kudasai..." repeated Utsuki, her accent heavy but it was pronounced correctly at least. "So...what does it mean?"_

 _"H-Huh? Oh um..." Karma paused, his face even more red. "Its-" just at that moment his phone rang. He sighed in relief as Nagisa was calling. Probably to come over._

 _"Sorry Utsu-chan! Gotta take this!" He answered before rushing out the room, leaving Utsuki with the book in hand as she stared out in disbelief and confusion._

 _"What the-hey! Karma-frére! Hold on! What does Kekkonshite kudasai mean?"_

(End of flashback)

That was an hour or so ago that it happened. Utsuki sighed and closed her eyes. She rubbed her temple as an all too familiar yet distant feeling was resurfacing. An emotion she hadn't felt in so long. A flash of red was within her vision as she recalled the emotion-anger. She felt it a lot with Karma seeing as he enjoyed teasing her. Usually she'd mutter a small threat or warning. But this was the very first time she felt it-true anger.

Even Nagisa noticed her change in demeanor as he entered the room. Usually he'd help her when she felt such unyielding emotions like depression or when something unnerved her

But even he couldn't help her with what she felt now. Her eyes held a stare that she could easily break a few bones if provoked. She was absolutely quiet as the boys conversed before heading to Karma's room.

She let out another sigh of irritation as more raging thoughts came to mind. Stupid Karma, why did he leave like that? Did he think she was a child, was that why he never told her what those words meant? Utsuki didn't like it if others treated her differently because of her situation so when Karma got up and ignored her, it just brought back all those accompanying angry thoughts. She bit her pocky stick rather hard without realizing it, causing the other half to break off. She sighed, reaching to get another one. Usually sweets helped her distract herself from going mad and probably taking out the whole neighborhood. As she tasted the same strawberry flavor she blinked her eyes as she noticed a flash of red hair and looked to her side. Siting there was Karma. All smug as usual. She narrowed her eyes at him to show she wasn't in the mood. But he didn't seem to budge.

"Were you not playing with Nagisa-aîné?" She asked in a tone that can come off harsh. Karma grinned before replying. Whatever he planned to say she thought to herself that she'd just ignore. Karma must have realized this because he said it in English so she'd listen whether she wanted to or not.

"He is currently facing punishment time," he answered, making her eyes go wide. What was Karma planning on anyway? Karma only continued to grin, sitting a bit closer.

"You know, I don't particularly like that book Nagisa-kun gave you the other day..." he answered, further bewildering her. What book did he mean? It was then she recalled it, being distracted in her anger from before.

"The one of the girl who could see demons?..." she asked, getting a nod from Karma. The book was centered on this mediator of the demons and humans. One particular demon had always been around to protect her, since she was very young. Yet at the ending her best friend began to show feelings for her. And the demon grew more cold towards her.

"But...what exactly didn't you like?" she asked him. It was then she wondered if he had read the book before.

"Well...mostly because of the shit ending the demon gets at the end..." he answered, his smirk widening.

"Eh? What do you mean? I mean he was the one that didn't want anything to do with the girl at the end-" Utsuki began to say until Karma moved again, this time painstakingly too close to her face. Grin still in place.

"Who says the demon just didn't want to give her up?.." he inquired before nibbling on the still bewildered girl's pocky. Needless to say, Nagisa, who had come back in the maid outfit wasn't pleased at the scene that looked as though his friend was doing something inappropriate to the poor girl. Karma didn't even try to explain as he flashed the girl another grin, mentioning he'd explain those words to her after graduation. Utsuki could barely answer, still shocked and utterly embarrassed that she could crawl in a hole. But at least it could be said that even Karma had his own ways to make her forget her anger as well…


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, make sure not to burn the house down while I'm gone~" answered the red haired male as he held the front door open, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Bite me Akabane.." was the girl's reply, her eyes never off the video game as she began relentlessly beating up the character of an online challenger.

"Take care Utsuki, okay? Call if you need anything…" added Nagisa, getting a nod from Utsuki as she continued to play. Both males looked to each other and grinned before locking up the door and making their way to the subway station.

"Can't believe the weekend is already over.." commented Nagisa as he passed his card for the subway, Karma following behind in his own lazier pace.

"Yeah…but it can't be helped.." he commented. They now stood waiting for their transportation to reach them, carrying on with their conversation inside. As they took their seats, Karma flipped his phone open, showing it to Nagisa.

"Wonder what this new message from Karasuma could be about…" he commented, addressing the one they got last Sunday night. It read, _'Outside a doll, inside the plague'._ Nagisa shook his head, not understanding it either. Was it some sort of code? Or was the agent warning them of something yet to come?

"You know," Karma started, laying against his seat with his arms crossed over his head. "It's been a while since the government has tried to interfere with our assassination—maybe they have planned to bring someone else out to eliminate Koro-sensei…."

Nagisa gulped, looking to the windows reflecting from the subway train. He honestly hoped not. He knew very well that he and the rest of the class agreed that if anyone should take out their teacher, it be them. After all, after all this time, that was the point since the very beginning, right?

"…Let's just hope whatever it is…we'll be ready…"

[4 HOURS AGO; LONDON, ENGLAND; NEAR THE LONDON TOWER]

The setting sun glowed against the brilliant yellow, pink, and cotton candy blue sky. The people walking by engaged in conversation as they took in the rather wonderful weather accompanying the dawning afternoon. Unfortunately, none of these things could comfort the already impatient bureau director. Tapping her foot against the pavement as she looked towards her pocket watch held in her left hand. She did this repeatedly as the minutes went by, though she knew this wouldn't assist her situation.

"Bloody hell, does she think I have time on my hands?!" she growled, unable to whisper her complaint, causing a few couples around her to jump and move away from where she stood, as if to not be the further cause of her anger.

She rubbed circles against her temple, on the side of her face that wasn't covered by her black locks of hair. The sun reflecting the goldish color that glowed from her hair. Her light blueish eyes always held a concentrated look; a sharp eye as dangerous as a bullet. She dressed rather handsomely despite being female, that if it weren't for the small swelling of her chest, one could mistake her for a male. And yet, even then she could be taken for a small boy, seeing as her height was short of 5 ft. However, damned be the human being to comment about that and believe they'd live to see tomorrow. This evening she wore a simple dark blue vest and dress pants, brownish loafers of which she did her best to take care of, after all they were new. She didn't want them dirtied when she kicked her employee upside the head for her negligence at coming at the time they agreed on. (Well it wasn't agreed on, but a demand from the bureau always tended to be the decided date and time with no further questions asked).

"Where could she be?..." the woman further inquired, hoping she was on her way. If she fell asleep again, she might just need to find a * _new*_ employee that be better suited for the job. As she began thinking of ways to inquire on taking in a new worker, her thoughts were frozen when she felt a sudden gush of wind behind her. That grabbed her attention, England never reported that tonight's weather would be windy. Her eyes narrowed as she aimed to grab her loaded gun. Being in the line of work that she was, and with the many potential enemies that grew by the day, she had to be armed. As she held to the trigger, she stopped midway. There was no one behind her. ' _So where did it come from?..._ '

"Now, now~" answered a voice that sounded from above. Looking up, she could now see someone—a female with long flowing blond hair and bluish eyes-was sitting on one of the street lights. She raised her hand towards the shorter female whose glare continued to flare up. Her index finger and thumb were up to form a gun. "You're a little off, chief. If it were anyone else, it be over for you" the blonde commented, making a *bang* sound before chuckling at her own joke.

"And your bad habits with timing only seem to get worse…" commented the older female, placing the gun away. The blonde tisked before waving her index finger. "Hey, I didn't agree with meeting up at 5:00 PM, Leaus-kun~" the younger female reminded her. Though even she knew that no matter what, her boss would have her way and explain how she's right every time.

"I had said, let's meet at this hour tomorrow, did I not, Téana Vermillion?" she replied back, her frown growing at being called in such a familiar way. "And that's Miss Archealus, don't make me have to continuously remind you…"

The teen named Téana waved her hand, still grinning, as she was unfazed by her boss's attitude. "Right, right…" she grinned wider, placing both her hands to rest on the metal of the street light. "So, wha' cha need me for?" she'd ask, grasping the metal pole as she propelled her body, performing a few full body swings before letting go and leaping right in front of Miss Archealus like a professional gymnast.

"How soon can you get to Japan?" she asked, speaking directly before pulling out a file. "There is a certain school I want you to go and infiltrate."

"Huh? Is there someone I need to take out for ya?" Téana asked as she looked through the file. In it was a passport with her picture and name. Some information on it was changed, such as the schools she attended up until now. It also stated on some transcript papers that she was a gifted student from abroad that had been selected as one of the few exchange students allowed to attend Kunugigaoka Junior High School. It listed off her excelling electives such as history, language, and math, while also describing aspiring talents in music, chorus, and theater, it even included the instruments she knew how to play, the score sheets it said she'd perform on stage as well as the plays she was said to be the main lead in. Leave it to the chief to think up of everything, as well as 'biological parents' and a broacher including the junior high school it said she attended. Each of the contact numbers would inadvertently lead back to Archealus's phone. On the other side of the file showed a few newspaper clipings of the school in question. As well as an interesting one, one that involved the permanent crescent moon the whole world had been going crazy about. Along with private fbi info that shown the culprit responsible. From his picture, he didn't look like much of a monster, Téana noted. Though her job was not to judge the appearance of her targets (though it didn't stop her from doing so afterward). It also listed the students that appeared to be under the educational care of said monster. How odd, but again, it wouldn't be the most surprising thing she's ever witnessed.

"At the moment, your only assignment is to take the role of a student—I shall send a Ouji, Toru, Yami, and Rai with the same mission, you shall all wait until I give my next orders" she answered, causing Téana to tilt her head. It wasn't like the chief to give them a mission to just be buddy buddy with a bunch of students and not do anything. Unless…

"Y-You think she's there—don't you?" she asked, watching as Miss Archaelus closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed up to show her uncertainty. "I'm not fully sure, however, I can't dismiss that she could be there, after all, we both know what history she has with that town that school happens to be located at" she replied, the blonde nodding in reply.

"Alright…then I'll head off now…" if it means they finally found her, then the mysteries of her disappearance could be answered. Along with another notion that Téana had been more than curious about asking her.

"Good…" replied the bureau, "The sooner the better—and don't make a spectacle of yourself, Miss Vermillion…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright students! I hope you've enjoyed your much awarded weekend!" answered the overly excited monster. His copies shifting around the room at mock march 20 speed as each clone taught a different subject to each of the classroom 3-E students. This was just a few of the things their teacher could do. After all he was the one that would be responsible for destroying their world coming graduation day. Nagisa though couldn't help a grin, their teacher didn't seem to relax for even a minute. Their whole week would be chockful of work that would make any regular junior high school student ball their eyes out.

"…With it being the second semester, we'll have to work * _extra_ * hard in order to come out above the top 50 places for the midterm exams coming up!"

"Come on man, can't you just let us off the hook for today?.." complained Teraska, still too tired to even keep up with what his crazy teacher was trying to teach him. His facial expressions changed comically however when one of the clones had a distinct outfit. Dawning a straw hat, red vest-like shirt and an unmistakable mark under his eye.

"WHAT DOES LUFFY HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HISTORY!" Teraska yelled, aiming his anti Koro-sensei at the Luffy cosplaying teacher, missing his intended target each time which further infuriated the student.

Overseeing all of this, the division of defense agent, as well as gym teacher, Karasuma, observed the class. He was usually quite the stoic, serious man. But today he had his total and complete guard up. The one who had sent him the text that he forwarded to the kids must be aware of their current situation. However, the person, who was the director of their own assassination/mercenary group had no interest in the tentacle fiend. Actually, their true motives haven't come to light. But he couldn't take her message lightly, so for that reason he had given it to the kids. After the months he's spend with them, he knew that if he were in a situation in which he wasn't sure of, he could trust in them to figure things out, and they in turn shared the same trust.

As Koro-sensei continued on with study hour, they hadn't come to the realization that someone had been knocking on the door. That is until Irina came inside.

"Is anyone gonna answer that? They've been pounding at the door for quite a while…" she'd comment, motioning her hand to move her hair, making it flow as she did this. Karasuma raised his eyebrow, "Was it the principal?" Irina shrugged, "Don't think so, if not he would have come in by now…" at this he nodded, it was true. The principal wouldn't have no need to wait on them like that. He uncrossed his arms and replied that he'd go check on it. Walking down the hallway, he reached the door that was still being knocked on by the person from the other side.

"I'm coming—" he began to say, unlocking the door just a bit to see whom it was. The door from their small classroom didn't have a peephole. Just then his eyes widened. Why wasn't anyone there?

"Did they leave already?" Irina asked, looking over the agent's shoulder. Karasuma was stumped. He could have sworn that the person was still knocking. A few seconds flashed before realization hit him and he rushed past the blonde, causing her to hit the wall just against the door.

"Ugh, what the hell Karasuma!" she'd yell, holding her arm while giving dark dagger-like glares at the military man.

"There's no time!" he answered back, he was now in full on attack mode. Whoever this person was—they were a pro. Just the slightest blind spot and they could easily eliminate the classroom along with the impossible to defeat monster. His blood run cold at the thought that this person—no, full blooded assassin—could have possibly made it to the kids before he could, was something he wouldn't be able to live down or forgive himself for if he allowed them to be in harm's way.

Just as he turned the corridor, he could see the door leading to the classroom was swiftly closed, without a single sound. It took all he could to remain calm despite the evident proof that they were indeed dealing with a professional killer. Still, he had no time and decided he'd make himself another entrance before anything else could be done!

Meanwhile, as the students continued to be lectured, a figure appeared standing just in front of the classroom. It wasn't until they heard the sound of something landing on top of the teacher's desk that they all turned their attention. All of them having their own surprised expression. It was so surreal—they hadn't noticed when this person came in at all. And seeing the closed door leading to their only exit besides the back door, they were further silenced in fear, since that door was usually so old that they knew when someone came in just by the squeaking sound that accompanied it.

"I-Is this?.." Nagisa muttered, wondering if the text from this morning was a foreshadowing to this person now standing before them. His eyes shifted to his teacher, thinking maybe he had noticed, since he made no display of surprise…only to see that Koro-sensei was nowhere to be seen.

"What the—hey, don't tell me that—" Isogai began, all of them wondering the same. Had this person killed their teacher without their realizing? However, the person to the front coughed into their hand, causing them all to look back at them. They pointed towards the ceiling and each of them followed the direction they pointed. Their horrified expressions changed to ones of utter shock. There, right above them, was their teacher, quivering and in the form of grey gloop.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" the students demanded. Their teacher continued to shake before answering, "They scared me okay! They were so quiet and stealthy—" Koro-sensei muttered, causing the students to sweatdrop at his actions before all sighed aloud.

"Uh-hum~" the person coughed again, this time with more emphasis so they brought their attention back to the front. "Not to put a damper on anyone's mood, but I've got 10 large orders of extra meaty pizzas and someone here had better pay me, with tip!" at this the whole class was left in utter confusion.

"Who would order so many pizzas?" Kaeno asked, only to then notice a group of the students, namely Sugino, Maehara, Mimura, and Yoshida all whistling innocently and avoiding the glares of their classmates.

Karma found this all interesting and spoke up, "Besides, do you really want us to believe that you just came here to deliver pizzas?" asked the male, something that had been on all of their minds. Said person smirked wide before stepping out of the shadows.

"Well, besides making a quick buck on the side, I came to introduce myself to my new classmates" answered a blonde female.

"My name is Vermillion Téana, but you guys don't need to be so formal with me. Just call me Téana, okay?" she'd reply with a brilliant smile, as though everything she's done up until now were as normal as chewing gum. This left the class in a more growing state of confusion. Honestly if their jaws cold drop any lower, they may not be able to pick them back up!

"Honestly Téana , couldn't you have thought of a more traditional form of introduction…" answered a deep voiced male. He had long violet hair that was in a pony-tail. He was much taller than the usual junior high student. However, his appearance and voice gave such an impression that the girls of the class were swoon by his voice. Behind him were a few other teens. One was a female with long grey-black hair with a katana holster over her shoulder. Another violet haired male, but his was slightly darker and wore dark clothing with ripped jeans. Next to him was a teal haired male, half of his bangs were let loose while the rest was held in a ponytail.

"But regular greetings are so old-school Ouji…" whined the blonde named Téana. This provoked a chuckle from the dark grey haired female. "Asking Téana to act normal is like telling Yami to stop wearing his headphones each time you talk to him…" she answered, laughing more. The teen male named Yami grimaced as he looked towards her.

"I can hear that, Toru.." he growled, before the teal-haired male patted his shoulder. "No need to get testy, Yami, after all, Toru is just stating the truth…" he replied, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Go bug someone else, Rai" warned the dark violet haired male as he crossed his arms, though he still wore said headphones. It was truly amazing that he could hear them despite how loud he put the music after Téana gave them away. It now dawned on the students that they had not realized them there either. That only made them more then convinced that these were not usual students. They had seen pros before, and after what happened today, they knew they couldn't be wrong in their judgement.

The teens that shown up soon ceased their talking as Téana spoke up again.

"Well, we know this is a lot to take in, but we had been allowed at this school, thanks to the exchange student program this school offers…" she replied, taking out their transcript papers from the slot on the pizza delivery bag. The students watched as said transcript papers were shown, before Téana closed them again and grinned.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? A pizza party isn't going to happen on its on—let's eat'"


	6. Chapter 6

"hmm…game over again…" Utsuki muttered in a bored fashion. She placed the controller on the ground and sighed. She'd been playing since early this morning and in less of an hour she took down the best competitors in the game. The rest were not even the slightest challenge.

She rested her head against the couch. Her thoughts turned to the guys, wondering if they were having a better time than she was. As she thought this, she could hear a jiggle sound coming from the front door. Her eyes widening before becoming a calmer, predator-like glance. She easily made it to the closet of the kitchen, kitchen knife in hand. All her actions done in steady, breathe-like motions before the door was opened.

As she could hear movement, she raised her knife readying to attack should they start raiding the place.

"Geeze, I've forgotten that our boy has class now." replied an older male. Probably in his mid-40's. Peeking from the blinds of the closet, she could now notice from where she hid, the man's hair color was similar to Karma's. Were these his parents?

"It can't be helped, after all we're used to the time back in Hawaii, it's hard to adjust back to Japan's time." Answered an older female. Utsuki couldn't help staring at her, finding her quite beautiful. She had straight, long strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes. They continued chatting amongst themselves, both too distracted to notice the burgundy red haired girl walking through the entrance of the apartment complex before she descended the steps.

"So much for playing video games all afternoon…" she'd comment to herself. She'd sighed as she reached the bottom of the steps. Well, it seemed that Karma's parents may be there a while. What should she do now?

A thought came to her mind as she stared at the rows of trees that lead to the forest. As she stared, she thought that perhaps she could drop by Karma and Nagisa's school. After all, it wasn't like she could do much else. Besides, standing around like a bum would only make her stick out more. With that, she began her way into the forest, taking her own "shortcut" to the school as if she'd known the woods like the back of her hand.

Back at Class 3-E, the students had amazingly opened up to their strange new classmates! Each of them eating their slices of pizza while groups of them chatted with the 5 teens. Most of the girls gathered around Ouji, Yami, and Rai, while most of the guys chatted with Téana and Toru.

Amazingly enough, Yami enjoyed gardening and was talented in drawing. Toru was a gifted kendo student and could take down several of them without needing to draw out her blade, which impressed a lot of the males.

Rai was great at technology, as well as a grade A hacker. Ouji of course had his good looks, polite manners and handsome voice. While Téana was very easy going, always dawning a smile and appearing very chill.

It took a while after for the initial shock to go away before Koro sensei was back to normal. As for Kurasama, he was in the other room dialing his phone to contact the head of these supposed 'students'. His shoes and black suit had a few glass shards still on it when he had broken the window, thinking the assassin had the students in a hostage situation. When the students explained, what had happened and what the teens had told them, he was in one hell of a pissed mood.

"Is something the matter, Karasuma?" asked the female director from the other line.

"What were your employees trying to do, anyways? Is this how you usually conduct business?!" he fumed, still rather ticked at how they made him worry for nothing.

"They did the pizza delivery stunt, didn't they?" asked the female, her voice not feigning the slightest surprise.

Karasuma pounded the table in his furry, "That's not the case!"

"Ah, so they did do that…" The woman hummed, causing the agent to growl in impatience. Sensing this, she began to speak again.

"I'm terribly sorry for their outrageous behavior, however I should warn you, it only gets worse from here…" she moved a few of the papers of her desk to the growing pile of stacked papers. The director had been occupied signing documented paperwork until she received the call from Japan's ministry of defense agent. Though with the way she answered, it appeared that she had predicted this would happen as well.

Her butler arriving with a tray holding a porcelain cup and tea kettle, next to it were a few finger sandwiches and sweets. Taking the cup of earl tea, she took a sip before speaking up again. "How are they adjusting to the classroom?"

"…well…rather well actually…" he answered, now leaning against the wall that lead to the entrance of the classroom. They were still conversing and seeming to enjoy themselves. It almost made him forget that these were pro assassins and not just some normal teenagers.

"Excellent." Commented Archealus, knowing fully well that it wasn't too much of a chore for them to engage with others. It did come with their line of work after all. If they had to attend a party or some form of socializing event, they knew just what to say, how to act, and entrance their targets as well as their guests. However, even she knew that they were still teenagers—so most likely, their actions were more genuine with the kids, to gain their trust. "I have another question, Mr. Karasuma, have any other new students joined your classroom?"

Karasuma's eyebrow raised in concern, why would she feel the need to ask this?, "Other than the two assassins brought in by the government, not necessarily…"

"Hm, I see…" she replied, opening her own copy of the student profiles with their pictures. Her thumb ran down the list of names before reaching Itona Horibe's and Ritsu's profiles, the very students Karasuma had been talking about. Though both had ignored their previous employer's instructions, choosing to help class 3-E instead retrieving the award money if they axed off the teacher first.

"Well, I guess that's fine…" she answered, now standing up from her huge arm chair and walking towards the window. The crescent moon had ascended the night sky. The city's lights shone brightly that the stars could faintly be seen. Yet, there wasn't a single cloud up in the sky, which made the night sky more captivating.

Karasuma remained silent for what he believed was the appropriate time before asking something that been haunting on him. "By the way, that message you gave you sent-" he began until the bureau director cut him off.

"Mr. Karasuma" she replied, causing him to stop midway his sentence. She took another breathe, her eyes focused back on her desk. An envelope placed right on top of her laptop. The name on it written in cursive, *' _Beau Peste'*._ Each of the 'e's' crossed and the first letters written in bold. Most of the people who received this letter never got their chance to report it to the police, because by then, it would have been too late.

"Let's just say, there are things even I can't freely talk about at this moment..." she answered, "I do apologize for the secrecy, but until I know for certain that _*she*_ has appeared, I can't say anything else."

"Right…I understand," Karasuma answered. They spoke a bit more before finally hanging up. Karasuma sighed, now back at his desk as he took this all in. As far as he knew, Miss Archealus and the assassins were after something. Though it didn't seem like they'd be roped into whatever their goal was, that didn't mean he shouldn't be alert for anything. It wasn't every day that the members of Reaper's Right Hand showed up at your doorstep in the guise of regular students….


	7. Chapter 7

[Usually I don't say anything at the beginning or end because I forget, but I really need to dedicate this chapter and the last one to my dear friend. If it wasn't for her, these chapters, along with all the other ones, would not be here. I am in a tremendous dept to her and I don't know how to thank her. So I think dedicating those chapters, as well as this story, to her is the best way I can. She helped me alot with this one so I hope you all enjoy. Also, any songs I mention in any of my fanfics are not mine. And if your not a fan of songs, I'm sorry, usually some songs inspire me and I have to insert them okay? Anyways, enjoy!]

"So…." The kendo student began, taping at the metallic box that sat at the end of the classroom. "You guys say that this is a student?..."

The screen in the middle of the box showed a girl with violet hair and light colored eyes. She had a robotic arm come out from the side and waved at the transfer student.

"Hello, my name is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery. But you can call me what the others named me, Ritsu! It's a pleasure meeting you!" The avatar spoke. At this Toru gasped before looking at Téana. "Omg! I know what those are called! Aren't they vocaloids?!"

The blonde girl was leaning against the wall, eating a slice of pizza sloppily, watching the others chat and talk about that machine that was one of their classmates. Seeing something like that wasn't really a surprise, as said before, she had seen many weird things. The girl with the violet hair being a robot wasn't even in the top ten. Watching Toru turn to her, she raised an eyebrow, before finishing the delicious slice she was holding as she approached them. She tapped the machine with her finger, looking at it closely.

"I don't think so, Toru.. Vocaloids are holograms. That means images being shown by machines, but not actually being there. Think of a person being in front of you, but your hand goes through them. " She crossed her arms over her chest, stepping away from their unique classmate. Having a smile on her face as she was looking at her friend that had brought her in the conversation. "She is a machine, she is not an image made by a machine. Let's put it that way, alrighty?" Her smile got even bigger, as she was in a good mood after eating a pizza by herself. Her friends always thought she must be praying to Gods to be kept in such a good shape, with all the junk food she ate every day.

Making her way to the other back corner of the classroom, she sat on a desk ((literally, on its surface)) and crossed her legs. Not really sure who's that desk was, she just didn't like it when her feet touched the ground, so she sat on tall things most of the time. It was a habit of hers, for some random reason.

She watched as her new teacher was at his desk, doing something at some papers, a big smile that never left his face there. She had read some information about him, and her boss had told her some things as well. He could run incredibly fast, he was killed or harmed by a certain material, he was the cause of the permanent crescent moon, and was sarcastic and smug as hell. She smirked, something that no one saw. It didn't particularly interest her that they, she, had to kill him so he wouldn't destroy Earth, no, she just wanted to see what she was able to do for someone like him. In her mind, that was a challenge for her, and she had accepted it.

Soon, she looked around her to see if anyone was looking. Thankfully no one was, and her smirk returned back to a sweet, innocent smile, one that hid everything she had done in all of the years she spent in the business of assassination. She didn't want anyone to find out how she could really be, that would only happen if it really had to, or if it was the time to.

"A machine?" Toru sighed, crossing her arms. "Like total b.s., I was absolutely stoked thinking she was a vocaloid. Isn't Japan popular for that and it's Tentacles?"

The other students sweatdroped at her words, as Japan wasn't really well known for those things. Especially the last one.

Ritsu, who had been listening began to do research on what they talked about. "I see, so it's a hologram you wish to see.." soon something like a laptop video recorder appeared on top of the box and the screen went blank. Soon afterwards a full body version of Ritsu had appeared. "Does this make you happy?"

Toru's eyes went wide as she gasped excitedly. "Like woah! She's totally a vocaloid now!"

Nagisa and Kaeno softly laughed at the exchange students excitement. Nagisa then turned his attention to Téana, who began to make her way towards the back of the class, a seat away from where the classroom troublemaker Karma usually sat. He happened to have stepped out for a moment when his phone began to rang. Nagisa recalled him having a rather strange expression when he looked down at the name that appeared before telling Koro-sensei he needed a few minutes.

Now said student was sitting on the school roof, phone in hand as he barely spoke back. His mother had called and both were talking on and on about their vacation. What a bore...

But as they did a shocking thought came, where was Utsuki? Did she happen to leave before they had come in or was she hiding ? Damn he knew he should have considered getting her a cellphone just in case for situations like this...

Meanwhile, their gymnastics teacher had stepped in the classroom. He was looking around at everyone, now not many glass shards on his attire, only enough that a sharp eye could see. And Téana, being able to see them, giggled behind her hand. After he had jumped in the classroom through the window to save the students, thinking they were hostages, she tried really hard to contain her laughter. Thankfully she had succeeded, but the picture of the worried man acting like a maniac she had secretly took would give her a good laugh in the future.

As Karasuma spotted her giggling to herself, he didn't really know what to think. Many things could go through the head of a professional assassin, and since their job were so cruel, they become tough, some finding funny their job. He didn't say anything, he just raised his hand to move it in the air, so she could notice him. After a while she finally looked at him, and he moved his head towards the door, signaling he wanted them to talk in private. The blue-eyed girl tilted her head but nodded, getting up. Walking to the front of the room, she kept her arms crossed, something that made her feel like she was better than anyone in the room. She would sometimes turn to look at her friend being excited over the hologram of the girl with the violet hair, not sure if she did it for cover or if it was for real. Toru could easily be excited and happy about something, but stop caring in a moment and never turn her attention to it again. With that in mind, she was sure it was a cover, at least half of it.

Reaching Kurasama and the yellow octopus, she nodded once again, as they both walked out of the room. The older male wanted to talk with her because her friends were busy at the moment, but from the way she communicated with him with just some movements, he thought his decision was a good one. They both walked towards the teachers' homeroom silently, like they felt whoever broke the silence would lose a game. Once they reached their destination and entered, Kurasama closed the door behind them. The girl walked towards the desks in the middle, sitting on one of them and crossing her legs, staring at the male with a blank expression. She was the one that ruined the silent game after they hadn't talked for a minute or more, just staring, observing each other. "Yes, teach? What do you want?"

After she had spoken, he cleared his neck, hitting his chest with his fist a few times. For some reason, this much older girl than him made him uncomfortable, in a way he couldn't explain. She had an air around her that could even make the president feel underneath her, an ability that not many people had. He looked her straight in the eyes, putting a serious expression on. "I wanted to talk to you about some things for your job. I have only spoken to your boss, not with you or your friends and they seem kinda.. Busy at the moment."

His reply made her let out her breath sharper, a smirk replacing the blank expression she had as she turned her head downwards. "I see.. And what about my, our, job, exactly? I think we know the basics, we have to kill this monster before graduation, or else bye bye Earth." This time, her voice sounded a lot colder than before. From when she and the others had explained that they hadn't kidnap the rest of the students, and from a few seconds ago, when she had addressed him.

"Well, I'm sure you don't know that the only ma-"

"Material that can kill him is one made especially for him?" Téana cut him off, reaching her hand towards the down part of her dress. She put it where a belt usually goes, taking it out and pulling a knife as well. The knife was small, but really sharp. Kurasama noticed it was made of the special material that could kill the octopus. How could she get her hands on that? He hadn't said anything to her boss, nor give them any weapons! "In case you are wondering, Leaus-kun talked with the people above you. They gave us enough of the material and we made out weapons however we want. This," She continued, holding the knife in front of her with just two fingers, moving it left and right as she smiled, a smile that wasn't innocent at all, "This is the weapon I made, while we were coming here. My dress has pockets that go behind the puffy part, so I can hide my weapons. It's so useful, to be honest." She explained where the knife had come from. The dress was a special order by her. That's how most of her clothes were, with hidden pockets, something that helped her a lot.

Like her, everyone in Reaper's Right Hand could order their clothes and weapons the way they wanted them to be, or even make them themselves. That helped everyone have their unique style of battle and attires that they feel comfortable in, something that made them have better results at their assassination. The more professional assassins didn't carry many things so it wouldn't bother them, so they would have some secret pockets for their weapons, while those new to the job would just have their assigned uniforms.

"This knife is sharp enough to do big damage to that thing. And I made especially like this because, it may seem like it can't do anything to a human, since it just feels like someone tries to stab you with a plastic one, but it's a different case if it's sharp." She was now fully smirking. The knife was pointed at him, and she had closed one of her eyes, looking straight at him with the other. She made a few moves like she was as throwing the knife at him, like people do with darts. "Sharp plastic can do damage. Hell, anything sharp can do damage. And this can too. I've tried it." She finished, not bothering to explain that she had tried it on a dummy after she made, in their plane. Oops, well, that wasn't her problem.

Kurasama had now sweat on his face. Was that girl for real? If he didn't feel comfortable around her before, now he wanted to throw her out of the homeroom. He couldn't understand what was up with this girl and how uncomfortable he felt, for God's sake, she was just a teen! He cleared his throat and shook his head, making sure to remember all that information. It was kind of strange that she just said all those things to him, useful information, but little did he know that she only told him what she wanted to tell him.

"No, actually." He started. "I wanted to talk to you about something else. Your boss sent me a message saying 'Outside a Doll, Inside the Plague', and I was wondering what that meant" He asked. He thought that if the black-haired girl didn't tell him anything about it, then Téana would. At least he could fish some information from her?

Oh, how wrong he was. He wouldn't get any information. Once the female heard those words, her face went blank, with only hint of emotion in her wide eyes. If she knew anything about it? She was one of the people that created that, of course she would know! She hadn't heard it in so long though, so why now? She blinked her eyes and put the knife she was holding back from where she got it, and it actually looked like it wasn't even there, like before. The girl looked him in the eyes with a strange look, but it looked harsh as well as she spoke with a voice that sounded like she was holding something back. "Did she say anything else besides that? Did she mention someone? Anything? Where did that came from?" Her questions were slow, like she was talking to a kid.

The gymnastics teacher raised an eyebrow at her behavior. Why she changed like that all of the sudden? Maybe because he mentioned something that had an impact to her? But the only thing he said was about the message he had received... "Not really."

Téana let out a sigh and nodded her head, calming down from whatever had taken over her before. She jumped down from the desk and walked towards the door, many thoughts running through her mind. As she opened the door, she turned back to Kurasama and smiled, again, an innocent smile, different from her smirks and dark ones she had thrown before. "Thank you! I'll be going now, I'm thinking about eating some more of the pizzas I bought.. Has Toru even left some for me to eat..?" She wondered to herself, as she walked out of the room and closed the door. Her smile fell for a moment as she sighed, then came back on her face. She made her way back to the classroom, humming a random happy tune.

"W-Wait a—" but by then she had left. Karasuma sighed, scratching his head. Honeslty, he shouldn't have been too surprised, she was a professional assassin. Making someone of that stature to sing like a canary was like asking Koro-sensei to stop using grooming as his ways of retaliation. What he didn't expect was her reaction when he mentioned the message Archealus had sent him. He wasn't ignorant of the wide eyes and change of demeanor to seem like she wasn't affected by it at all. No, she knew something, clearly. The only problem was she wouldn't admit to it.

Oh well…he still had the time if he needed the information. For now, he should go check on said monster. Who knew what he was up to by now…

Back in the classroom, Toru was occupied asking the machine many questions. Like, what did vocaloids like to sing and how did their program help them to do all that stuff on stage. Ritsu would smile, before taking a few seconds to research the answers on the internet. The grey-haired girl turned her attention back to Téana as she came back in. She waved her hand at the girl, wanting her to come over. "You gotta come hear this! This vocaloid is like, so majorly cool!" honestly, if it weren't for their stunt today, no one would believe this kendo student was an assassin.

Meanwhile, whilst in the forest, the burgundy haired female walked about. Her eyes gazing around the forest area. It honestly gave a familiar vibe, but, for the life of her, she wasn't entirely sure. Sometimes she would have dreams that seemed realistic, but only a few she remembered, while others she did not. Most she forgot when she woke up. But it didn't irk her in the least. As if her blissfully unaware state were something she was content about.

As she walked, she began to hum to herself a song. A song that, if you were next to her, you'd be a bit frightened to listen. However, the blissful girl just sang to herself not minding about how the lyrics sounded.

 ** _"Looking at me through your window~_**

 ** _Boy, you had your eye out for a little~_**

 ** _He said, 'I'll cut you up and make you dinner'~_**

 ** _'You've reached the end, you are the winner'~"_**

She grabbed the pole of a tree, using it to spin herself before continuing the path she had been following.

 ** _"Rolling down your tinted window~_**

 ** _Driving next to me, real slow~_**

 ** _he said, 'Let me take you for a joy ride~'_**

 ** _'I've got some candy for you inside'~"_**

At this part the tempo would increase, having heard this song a lot, she could recall it clearly. Her gaze changing to look up the sky where the tops of the trees could be seen.

 ** _"Running through the parking lot~_**

 ** _He chased me and he wouldn't stop~_**

 ** _Tag, your're it, tag, tag, you're it~"_**

She continued singing this, even increasing it in volume as she was reaching a building that one would not tend to see in the woods. Outside the classroom, besides Karma who was still speaking to his parents and wondering to himself if Utsuki was okay despite his folks being at home, were Terasaka and his usual friends. Nagisa stepped out with Kaede as they chatted.

Terasaka was mainly talking about how annoying it was to have these strange new classmates. His friends just laughed. After all, they seemed pretty cool. Then again, this was Terasaka, it took him longer to adapt to other people. Plus, he wasn't exactly the most friendly.

"I still don't think we can just trust them.." answered the older male.

"Oh relax man, besides they don't seem that bad." Answered Yoshida. Muramatsu nodding while Hazama just shrugged.

"They don't seem too bad to me. Atleast they aren't going after killing our teacher just yet…" commented the tomboyish looking female. Muramatsu grinned, his buck like teeth showing as he did.

"Maybe Terasaka is a little paranoid that all the attention will go to the new students instead of him" at this, Terasaka punched the wall tree he was leaning on. "I am not!"

His friends only laughed and answered with a sure. It was by now that they could hear something.

Muramatsu was the first to back up a bit, looking scared. "G-Guys..do you hear that?..."

The brownish, blonde haired male sighed, looking more pissed. "Quit messing around with me already…" Terasaka warned.

Yoshida shook his head as he cupped his ear to hear. "No he's not kidding, I hear it too.."

"Yoshida. Stop—" he began until he could hear it as well. There was a voice that was faintly near. Whomever it was, they were coming to the school. Terasaka and his friends pulled out their anti koro-sensei weapons. Each had their eyes scanning the area for where the person may come.

Nagisa, having overheard them, was also looking around. Was another assassin coming to try to kill Koro-sensei? As he listened as well, he could note out what the person was saying. No, it wasn't words…they were…singing?...

 ** _"Eenie mennie miny mo~…_**

 ** _Catch a lady by her toes~…_**

 ** _If she screams, don't let her go~…"_**

This sent chills to the other students. Muramatsu was close to pissing himself then and there. Karma hadn't been listening in, but after hanging up, he could hear the singing. However instead of looking as worried as they did, he only smirk. He knew where he heard this song before, and the owner of the voice.

 ** _"Eenie meenie miny mo~…_**

 ** _Your mother said to pick the very best girl~…_**

 ** _And I am~…"_**

The voice could be made out now as feminine. And her voice raised more, the lyrics more gruesome sounding, despite the innocent like tone she seemed to sing it in. This making the students even more afraid. Kaede hid behind Nagisa, a bit frightened. However, like Karma, he began to suspect whom this person was.

 ** _"Running through the parking lot~_**

 ** _He chased me and he wouldn't stop~_**

 ** _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it~_**

 ** _Grabbed my hand! pushed me down!_**

 ** _Took the words right out my mouth!~_**

 ** _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it!~_**

 ** _Running through the parking lot~_**

 ** _He chased me and he wouldn't stop~_**

 ** _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it~_**

 ** _Grabbed my hand! pushed me down!_**

 ** _Took the words right out my mouth!~_**

 ** _Tag, you're it—"_**

At this, time seemed to stop. Because at the next moment. Nothing could be heard. The students continued to stare out in shock. It was a few seconds later that they'd notice a petite looking female standing in front of the blue haired male. She lightly poked his forehead in a familiar way.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, Nagisa" replied the burgundy red hair girl. Nagisa only grinned. "It's no problem at all Utsuki, though how did you get here?..." he'd ask, since he knew none of them had told her how to get to their school.


	8. Chapter 8

Assassination Classroom Chapter 8

Kaeno, much like Terasaka and his friends, just stood there bewildered as Nagisa and Karma chatted with the girl that had spooked them. Both males standing on either side of her, Karma having his arm on her shoulder as he leaned a bit on her while Nagisa just remained to her left. She seemed to answer them as if she was some an old classmate coming to say hello. Her vibrant red hair contrasted with Karma's, seeing as hers had a darker shade. From where she stood, she appeared taller than Nagisa, yet shorter than Karma's own height. Though above all else, it was her eyes that were the most unsettling. Her red eyes were such an unnatural color, like that of a demon.

The students that looked on, still too shocked to put their weapons away, couldn't really tell what those three were talking about. They could hear when either boy laughed or made a sound showing they understood when the girl talked, but other than that, they had no clue. They could be talking about the weather for all they knew!

"So I'm guessing you saw my folks, huh Utsu-chan?" Karma asked, getting a nod from the girl. Nagisa's eyes widened. "Your parents?..." it been so long since they had been back. Looking back at Utsuki, he realized why it was she came all the way over here, because Karma's parents didn't know that he had taken in the ex-assassin into his home.

"I see, did they notice you?..." Nagisa questioned the burgundy red haired female, she herself responding by shaking her head from side to side. "No..I had hidden into the closet way before they got in…I thought someone was attempting to break in the house…" to that Nagisa sighed in relief, so it seemed she gave them the slip just before they could see her.

"Heh?~ so you ran away when you thought they were some petty burgalurs?..." teased the taller male. "I thought professional assassins weren't scared of small-fry criminals~…" he continued to pester, Nagisa interfering to defend their friend. "Leave her alone Karma, I'm sure she only did what her instincts told her…" to be frank, he was glad that she did hide, the idea of her getting herself in danger did scare him. Karma only shrugged, though he was also glad she didn't do anything crazy either. Mostly for her own safety than that of his own parents.

Nagisa and Karma were brought out of their current thoughts when they heard Utsuki mumble something. "Hm, what did you say, Utsuki-kun?" the blue haired male asked. "..Karma-frère's mother was very beautiful…" she repeated, thinking of the lovely strawberry-blonde locks of hair. The older woman's golden eyes so vibrant and lovely in her memory. Nagisa grinned, recalling the one time he had gotten to see Karma's parents, back then when they were still first years at Junior High, and way before they ended up in classroom 3-E. He couldn't help but agree, Karma's mother was quite beautiful.

Karma only crossed his arms over his head, looking down to the floor. While he couldn't disagree that his mother was lovely, he himself inheriting her unique eye color as well as intelligence. But he really didn't want to think much about her, or his father. They were family by blood, but apart from that their relationship could be summed up to some distant relatives that visited one another on those rare days they could spend out of their busy lives. He neither held a grudge nor was he saddened by it, it's just the way his family was. Now all he could do was wait out until they left the next morning and his content little free life could continue. He looked back to his friends, his face taking a more serious expression. "Nagisa, could you take Utsuki with you after school? I'll call you when the coast is clear…" the blue eyed student blinked his eyes before nodding. "S-Sure…"

Karma moved his arms back down, placing his hands into his pant pockets and sighed, his expressions instantly changing back to his usual smile. "Well, we mind as well should get some introductions in~" he said, placing his right arm over Utsuki's shoulder as he lead her towards the group of students. He'd switch into his Japanese, having been talking to the girl in English the best he could. Though it was simple name introduction, nothing too hard for her to understand.

"Over here is our friend, Kaeno." He'd say, pointing towards the green haired female. The girl gasped, being caught off guard, before looking to the girl and smiling. "Hello there, nice meeting you!" Utsuki nodded, giving a slight bow. "It's a pleasure…" as she said this, Karma soon directed his attention to Terasaka and the others, but only for a moment. "That's Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Hazama.." he answered, pointing to each one as he named them off before getting to the brown haired male. "And that's Terasaka, don't worry, his bark is more threatening than his bite~" Terasaka fumed, snapping out at the red-haired male.

"What you say, Akabane?!" he growled, though Karma brought his other hand to his mouth to suppress a chuckle, his other arm still over the girl's shoulder. Nagisa could only sigh at his friend's actions. Utsuki only watched with an impartial eye before giving a deeper bow to the other teens. "It's nice meeting all of you…" her sudden bow of respect caught Terasak's friends' attention as they eventually bowed back, Teraska rubbing the back of his head before giving a similar greeting as his friends.

Karma smirked, leading Utsuki towards the classroom. Nagisa grinned as well, gesturing for Kaeno and the others to follow. Kaeno eagerly agreed, following after her friends as Karma continued greeting her to the others. Nagisa at first wondered how they should explain for knowing Utsuki, until he overheard the gold eyed male explain that they meet her during summer vacation. Well, it wasn't a total lie…

The students seemed to warm up to her as they did for the transfer students. Utsuki was calm, quiet much like Itona but when asked she'd reply. They noticed her accent right away, though most of them thought it was cute and endearing in its own way.

"So Utsuki, are you from the states?" the manga-loving Yuzuki asked.

"Actually I originated in France, though I've been to the U.S., as well as Europe, Russia, and Greece…" the students were amazed and continued to ask more questions.

The "gifted" students, however, had yet to approach her. They were silently observing the burgundy haired girl. Ouji looked to Téana, noticing how she gazed the longest on the new girl that came in.

"Téana..is she really—" he began until the blonde raised a hand to him. She didn't even look to him as she bit her lip before nodding her head. "No doubt about it…"

"What? Seriously? Even Yami and I can take that pipsqueak down" answered Toru, smirk on his face. Ouji glared at them. "Have you two forgotten just what would happen if you did? She isn't an ordinary human." If Téana was regarded as a high leveled assassin despite her age, how much more was this girl? The agent given the codename as Deadly Red.

Toru and Yami didn't to get the picture, both looking rather annoyed at Ouji. Toru came in and chuckled. "I don't get what the big deal is all about either…" chuckled Toru, holding up a piece of pocky. She had gotten the pocky from someone's desk. "I mean, I'll need a seriously cool example before I change my mind about her…"

Utsuki looked around the classmates. Seeming to look around for something. Nagisa noticed, about to ask until Utsuki began hopping on the desk at a scary fast pace for a human! She lifted an item she had in her pocket—a kitchen knife—and flung it in the air. Pinning Toru by the hood of her jacket to the wall.

All the assasins stared. Not even feeling her coming. Utsuki walked towards the girl, her hand extended.

"That was the pocky I got for my friends." Her blank face showed a serious stare. "It's not nice to steal. Give it back and say you're sorry…" the dark haired female nodded, out of fear, before releasing her hand that held the tasty treats.

All the other students having the same shocked expression. Except for Téana who watched with a smirk. It wasn't the reunion she expected but she would enjoy showing the video recording of their scared shit-less faces once everyone calmed down.


End file.
